


Breakfast in bed

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Growth, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Orgasm Control, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Medic decided to slip something extra into the Demolady Alice's breakfast, something that'd not only make her breasts begin to grow but an unexpected extra. Alice finds out and she decides to take the Doctor's punishment into her own hands. Alice, the Demolady belongs to the beautiful CrazyIrishandblind, Thanks for commissioning me, it was an absolute pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for CrazyIrishandBlind on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+CrazyIrishandBlind+on+Tumblr).



> Alice is always an absolute pleasure to write. I'm currently not open for Commissions at this date, however I couldn't resist when Alice's mun approached me!

“I want to try that one next.”

The pristine sales assistant, in his tailored suit and neatly trimmed hair, would look to the German gentleman from the other side of the counter. In response to his gaze he’d receive a nod to the head. The two, a man and a woman, had come in over an hour ago and she had been trying on rings and bracelets since then. The man was somewhat a little uncomfortable for the Sales assistant to observe. Sweating, removing his glasses to clean them every five minutes and fidgeting like a nervous child. 

However, the woman who’d accompanied the German into the establishment had made up for the strange man’s behaviour by appearance alone. She was tall, dark skinned, with a glamorous and thick afro. She wore a blue sun dress that clung to her body in a way that not only accentuated her curves but also clung to them.

“It sparkles beautifully in the natural light.”

The words escaped her painted cherry red lips and the sales assistant snuck a glance at her mismatched eyes that only added to her overall appealing look. 

“I’ll put it in the..hmmmm maybe pile.”

The Sales assistant glanced to the German chaperone and received an awkward nod in response. 

“Yes…danke.”

He cleared his throat before once more taking a hanky from his jacket pocket in order to wipe at his removed glasses. The Sales assistant decided to take a good long look at the ladies chest while she turned and spoke to the German. To him, the assistant, the best part about this customer had been her breasts, especially in that form fitting dress. He was convinced they weren’t real, huge and globular in size, they had to be at least a G cup or maybe a little more. When she was inspecting the rings in the glass display cabinet, he was mesmerised as those hanging tits rested heavily on the table top. No wonder her partner seemed to be so flustered all the time! 

“My partner and I would like to use your private consultation room.”

She announced, elongated lashes lowering as she grinned to the Sales assistant, who immediately got the keys to the private room and ushered the two towards it. It was a square room, no window, with just some stools and a table with information on. This was quite the expensive jewellers and it wasn’t uncommon that customers would rather discuss purchases or money in private. The Boss had come up with the room when clients had said they were going to step outside to discuss the transaction and had not returned. The Sales assistant left them and the woman shut the door behind herself and the other. 

“Pants. Off.”

She immediately spoke, her tone hushed despite the obvious sound proofing of the room. His eyes widened, he swallowed and slowly, without any questioning or protest, he unzipped his dress pants and let them fall to the floor at his shoes. 

“I really do hope you are learning your lesson, dear Doctor.”

XXX 

Alice would be the perfect test subject for the serum the Medic was working on and there wasn’t a chance in hell that he was going to try it on himself!

At first he’d thought about perhaps asking her, after all, what woman didn’t want their breasts to grow a size bigger? However, she had also been his partner in bed and they’d developed quite the bond. Did he really want to ruin all that now by asking her to be a test subject? No matter how he’d ask, it’d come off as sleazy and wrong. This woman was literally the only reason why he was still part of this team and he wanted to be more than a bed partner to her in the future. 

He often spoke with the Demolady about life after the war. When they were having dinner one night, the Medic had bragged that he’d buy a farm house for the two of them to live, they’d have a cat and a dog and lots of sheep and chickens and maybe even some horses. She’d joined in on the fantasy, chattering animatedly about her own personal little vegetable patch, crop fields and an orchard. Though it had just been a fantasy, part of the banter, a bit of fun for Alice, the thought hadn’t left the Medic’s mind. In his spare time he’d wander into town and idly gaze in the windows of travel agents, whenever he saw a place with a considerable amount of land, or a farm his heart always sunk when he saw the price. He’d never be able to afford something like that with his measly salary. 

And that’s where his experiments came in. 

The Medic had always been a boob man, and altering the human body in creative ways had been his favourite thing to do since he’d joined the medical world. Of course, this had also been why he’d lost his medical license. This didn’t deter him however and when he was offered the Blu team Medic position, he’d been delighted! Now he felt disheartened, here he had all the equipment he needed to work on his experiments and plenty of potential test subjects all over the base, but no results and nothing conclusive enough to secure him a potential job after the war. 

And that’s where the breast expansion came in, if he could get this to work he was convinced he’d become a millionaire. No more expensive and painful surgery for the ladies who wanted larger breasts and he’d finally decided he knew exactly how he was going to test it.

XXX

“I brought you Breakfast in bed.”

Came the familiar German accent though the door, after being permitted entry by the room’s owner, the Medic walked in to see Alice sat up in bed, he smiled and approached. After setting the tray down in her lap he sat down on the foot of the bed and they engaged in idle conversation. 

“I could get used to this.”

She grinned, drinking some apple juice before tucking into her toasted bacon sandwiches. 

“Then it’s settled, you will have breakfast in bed every day!”

Little did Alice know that her breakfast was packing quite the extra ingredient. The Doctor put a dosage of the breast growing serum into both the drink and the bread. He always chose cloudy apple juice as to mask the tasteless serum and it always disappeared into the holes of the bread before serving. 

XXX

It took a week before the breast growing serum began to take effect and it was Alice that brought it to his attention. She moved into the med bay and approached the Doctor who, as usual, was hunched over his paperwork at his desk.

“Doctor, could you take a look at these?”

She said dramatically, as if mocking a poorly acted hospital drama. As the Medic turned around, she’d already unzipped her bodysuit; those breasts had easily grown at least two cups. 

The Doctor tried his very best not to appear too excited by the serum’s results. 

“Ahh…Alice, they look beautiful as always.”

“No no, look at them. Do they look bigger to you? They’re barely fitting into my favourite bra now.”

“Well…they do look firmer, do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

Alice took a seat on the examination table and the Doctor, in an attempt to look professional, snapped on a clean pair of gloves. He groped carefully at her chest, pretending to feel for any lumps or anything out of the unusual. He rubbed at her nipples, which immediately hardened beneath his thumbs and he was rewarded with a small moan from their owner. 

“Well?”

“I’m not sure, this is…unusual.”

She zipped her bodysuit up and hopped off the table, the Doctor couldn’t take his eyes off his new creations as they bounced. 

“I’ll come check on you later, but for now I’ll do some research and take notes.”

Alice looked worried.

“I’m not..pregnant am I?”

She questioned next and the Medic shook his head. 

“I’ve always used a condom…Unless there’s…somebody else?”

“There isn’t.”

Well, that was something off the Medic’s mind at least!

XXX

After another week of breakfast in bed, both the Medic and the Demolady were noticing a significant increase in her breast size. She was now a G cup and she was beginning to get stressed out by the whole thing. It wasn’t just the growth bothering her as the Medic was about to find out. 

One morning, he knocked once before walking in to see Alice sat up in bed, squeezing at her nipples as visible lines of milk oozed from them. Immediately the Doctor felt a swelling in his pants and he almost dropped the tray in panic. Quickly he set it down on top of her bedside table before observing the scene before him. 

“Look…milk.”

She managed, staring down in disbelief. The Doctor got closer, trying not to appear too lewd or excited; however, he was given away by the tenting in his pants.

“…Was there something you forgot to take care of while preparing my breakfast?”

She quirked a brow, while looking down at the obvious bulge and his eyes followed her gaze. 

“You’re not pregnant.”

The Medic blurted out awkwardly, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Oh? And how are you so sure?”

He swallowed, and she stared at him further while picking up the bacon sandwich, taking a bite and chewing slowly while scrutinising him. 

“I-I..er..”

“I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it came out negative, but I didn’t share that with anyone, so tell me, dear Doctor, how is it you know pregnancy isn’t the cause of this, hmm?”

He was positively squirming on the spot now.

“…I…I saw the test! In the trash.”

“But I didn’t throw it in the trash.”

“Oh.”

“Now…why would you lie hmm? Is there something you want to tell me Doctor?”

He swallowed. Well, the game was up. He knew Alice was smart and he’d still underestimated her, he lowered his gaze and did that thing he always did when he was uncomfortable, removed his glasses and wiped them on a hanky.

“I knew you’d say no if I asked so I..”

“So you?”

“So…I laced your breakfast with a breast growing serum.”

Alice paused in her chewing, slowly glancing down at the sandwich in her hand. After a few more chews she audibly swallowed before giving the sandwich a disgruntled look before placing it down on the plate. 

There was an awkward silence that made the Medic only more nervous. 

“I…didn’t know it’d make them produce milk.”

He stammered, swallowing as he refused to look at her. He heard her get up and he felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up and into her eyes. She frowned at him as his gaze lowered once more, unable to take them from her leaking breasts.

“Is this what I am to you? A walkin’, talkin’ experiment? My breasts not big enough for you? Is that it Doctor? My body wasn’t good enough?”

“No! No no no no! Not at all Alice my love.”

“Don’t you ‘my love’ me!”

She frowned, arms folding as she narrowed her gaze, glaring at him. 

“I’ll..make it up to you!”

He was still staring at those leaking nipples and she’d noticed.

“And how will you do that?”

“I’ll…take you shopping. Every day. For a month.”

“….And?”

He paused, swallowing, eyes trembling as he removed his glasses for a second time.

“Anything you want, anything at all.”

“Eyes are up here.”

She clicked her fingers to get his attention before bringing the same hand up to her face, pointing at her mismatched visuals. 

“Will pay to get your hair done, nails done…will buy you dinner.”

“You do that already.”

Despite the situation, Alice couldn’t help but find his desperation cute. In fact, she was sure now that he had a real thing for lactation. To prove her point she lowered a hand down to one of her nipples, absentmindedly squeezing it, milk flowing though her nightdress. He gulped noisily and she restrained a laugh. 

“I know Scout has a thing for milky breasts you know, Medic. I think I’ll let him..”

“No no no no!!”

The Medic almost howled, immediately lowering himself onto his knees and grovelling to Alice as she got up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed in order to observe him. 

“I bet he’d love that actually. I’ll have him thank you, of course.”

“Alice, please.”

The Doctor managed.

“Out you go now, thank you for breakfast. I’ll see you at the gym for training later.”

XXX

Her t-shirt was white and the material thin. 

The Doctor moved into the indoor gym and immediately saw her on the treadmill. She was moving at a light jog, but all he could see was the damp patches of milk and those perky nipples. She turned to look at him, winked, and then carried on. On the treadmill beside her was the Scout and of course he hadn’t failed to notice the leaking asserts, in fact, like the Doctor, he couldn’t keep his eyes off them. 

To make matters worse, she was purposely flirting with the boy, which only made the Medic more desperate. He took her hand, practically dragging her off the treadmill and stumbling over as he pulled her aside.

“What are you…doing?”

“Well, I WAS exercising.”

She folded her arms.

“No..with..with the Scout.”

“Well YOU’RE not worthy of my milk, and unlike you, he’s always such a good boy.”

She was teasing him of course, but he was oblivious. Right there and then, in the gym, he got down on his knees and gripped at her sweat pants desperately. He lowered his head in an almost grovelling manner as he rested his forehead against her thigh. 

“I am so so so sorry…I’ll do anything, anything!”

He looked good on his knees like that, not that Alice would admit it at the time. After all, she was still considerably pissed off with the Medic. 

“I want to go shopping after my shower. Meet me at my room and Medic?”

He looked up at her.

“Wear something sensible.”

XXX

And this was how the Doctor found himself, on his knees, in the private room of a jewellers. He looked up at her with hope and desperation.

“Spread your thighs and lean back, I want to take a look at that pathetic cock of yours.”

He did as he was told to reveal himself; his cock was enclosed in a tight, see-thru cock cage. It pinned him down to prevent him from getting excited and the only breathing hole was at the head for his piss…if she allowed him to do such a thing. His thighs trembled as he managed a small whimper, hands obediently held behind his back as he looked up at her pleadingly. 

“It…pinches Al-…”

“What’s that?”

He shook his head, keeping his mouth shut as she approached. She brought one of her heeled shoes to his crotch, applying pressure for a moment while watching him squirm. 

“I thought so.”

She squatted in front of him, lowering her dress and bra as one of those huge breasts escaped into view. She stroked and teased her nipple in front of him and he could only sit there with his lips parted, eyes never once leaving the swollen nipple. In moments the milk was oozing out and he licked his lips like a starved kitten as she let it bead down her chest slowly. 

“No.”

She said, while replacing her breast into her bra and then her dress respectively.

“You’re not quite worthy yet.”

She had him get up and put his pants back on. The pair of them moved out of the private room and from there, the Medic paid for the expensive jewellery. In the end, he’d bought her both the definite pile and the maybe pile, for extra brownie points in his attempt to apologise. 

XXX

It was later that night when he took her out for a meal. She wore her new earrings, bracelets, necklace and ring and to the Medic, despite his predicament, was mesmerised by the sparkling jewels. She of course wore a low cut dress; all her dresses were low cut now if not too small for her chest. During the entire meal she teased, wiggling, moving, stroking her breasts and every time she had him look into her eyes. 

“You’re not worthy.”

She would remind him. 

XXX

It was only until a few days later that she decided the Doctor had learned his lesson. The man had been a mess the entire time and though she didn’t care to admit it, she was beginning to feel sorry for the squirming man. She hadn’t once unlocked the cock cage for him and by now she could imagine the Doctor was quite frustrated. 

She’d left him a note in the Med bay that evening which simply read.

“Come to my room, don’t bring any breakfast.”

XXX

As soon as he received the note, he’d come. Knocking on the door and awaiting to hear her before entering. As soon as he stepped inside and closed the door Alice had him strip off and crawl to her. She was sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of leopard print panties and the sparkling silver jewellery he‘d bought her. As he crawled, he kept his head up, eyes on her breasts, which she’d evidently been playing with because they were leaking. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough these past few days?”

He lowered his head and began to kiss her feet, nuzzling them and lowering his body as he looked up at her pleadingly. 

“Good boy.”

She praised, enjoying the evidence that he’d finally learned his place with her. She lowered a hand to stroke his hair before guiding his head up, sliding a leg between his in order to rub his very sore, caged cock with her pointed toes. He whimpered, back arching as he trembled. Lips parted as he held onto her thigh and she leaned back teasingly. 

“Ah ah ah…What do we say?”

He gripped onto her harder.

“Please Mistress…”

“Please what?”

“Please can I have milk?”

“I don’t know if you deserve it.”

She said gently, mockingly as she continued to stroke his hair. Then, she spread her thighs, hand on his head as she lowered it, forcing his face between her thighs. 

“I’m not sure if your tongue is worthy, why don’t you prove me wrong?”

He licked at the front of her panties, using his nose to push them aside before beginning to lick and suck on her clit. She groaned, curling a hand up to her cheek as she rocked against him. 

“Good….very good..keep going.”

She praised, urging him. He closed his thighs around his caged cock, extremely frustrated and squirming as he tasted Alice, darting his tongue in and out of her as she moved against him. He gripped onto her thigh tightly, eyes lowered as he worked her obediently, feeling her eyes on his body. 

She pulled him away before she came, gripping his hair tightly and yanking him back. He groaned at the rough treatment, panting and sweating as he looked up at her pleadingly. Slowly she lay back on the bed and she allowed him to crawl on top, spreading his thighs around hers. She began to squeeze and stroke her tits, beckoning him to come closer and he did so. Soon his mouth was inches from her breast and she pressed her fingers to his lips. 

“What do you say?”

“Please Mistress.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Good.”

She allowed him and he latched on hungrily. Alice knocked her head back as she spread her thighs, moaning against the pillow as he sucked and swallowed down the milk. He lapped at her nipple, desperate to taste more as he bucked at the air, moaning around the darkened bud. He let go only to move onto the next, sucking with the same exuberance as before. Alice didn’t want to admit it to him, but it felt goddamn good on her sensitive tits, his hands rubbing and kneading at them as he sucked, perhaps hoping it’ll squeeze out more milk. 

When her breasts were getting sore she redirected him back to her cunt having him get back to work. She curled her head into the pillows, moaning and gasping, pain in the ass that he could be, the Medic knew how to put that tongue to good use. When she came, she teasingly pushed him off, back arching as she moaned and writhed on the bed, making sure he could do nothing but watch. He wasn’t quite worthy enough to taste her properly. 

XXX

When the session was over, instead of sharing her bed with him, she had the Doctor get up.

“Put your clothes on and go back to the Med bay, I want you working on something to get these babies down to their normal size.”

She patted her breasts affectionately. They were lovely, yes; however they were impractical for her field of work. He did as he was told, turning around as he held onto the door handle.

“Could I…maybe have the cock cage removed?”

Alice considered him for just a moment before replying.

“Let that be your incentive for finding the reverse serum, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Commission
> 
> Details discussed with commissioner.
> 
> 3584 words


End file.
